We Just Broke Up
by Versya
Summary: Naruto merasa lelah dengan Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya. BL. YAOI. Just read n review. Oneshoot.
Di koridor salah satu gedung yang menjulang, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang melangkah lesu. Jas kerja yang harusnya dikenakan menjadi tersampir dibahunya. Dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka di tiga teratas kancingnya hingga menampakan kulit tan mulus yang dihiasi kalung dengan bandul prisma.

Sang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang nampak acak-acakan berhenti di salah satu kamar yang tersedia di dalam gedung. Menekan digit-digit angka hingga membuat pintu di depannya terbuka.

Dengan langkah gontai seolah tanpa tenaga si pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan halus dimasing-masing pipinya memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan skalar di dekat pintu.

"Tadaima." Salam si pirang lirih tanpa tenaga seraya duduk lalu melepas kaos kaki dan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Baru pulang, Naruto." Sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto -si pemuda pirang- yang kini beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terlihatnya bagaimana." Balas Naruto cuek dan berlalu melewati seorang pemuda raven yang mengenakan pakaian casual.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, huh?! Kenapa penampilan mu selalu saja berantakan!?" Kesal si raven dan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke. Ku mohon, aku ingin istirahat." Balas si pirang tanpa tenaga. Membuat pemuda di depannya semakin berang.

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya dan menciumnya ganas. Naruto yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba segera membebaskan diri dari Sasuke hingga tautan bibir sepihak itu terlepas.

BUGH

Satu tinjuan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku lelah, Teme. Bisa-bisanya kau memaksakan kehendak mu!" Teriak Naruto yang sedang diliputi amarah.

BUGH

Sasuke membalas tinjuan Naruto dengan meninju perut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto meringis sakit.

"Kau pikir kekasih mana yang bisa tenang saat kekasihnya pulang larut malam dengan penampilan minta di perkosa seperti itu, _Usuratonkachi_!" Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Lalu aku harus berpenampilan yang bagaimana, Uchiha Sasuke? Haruskah aku berpenampilan rapi seperti mu dan memakai parfum bahkan ketika di rumah? Supaya tetangga-tetangga mu berdatangan dan memberi mu perhatian! Cih! Aku tak sudi." Naruto menatap menantang pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti bekerja dan diam saja di rumah, Dobe. Aku bisa menghidupi mu." Sasuke berujar setelah menghela nafas, mencoba tenang dan memberikan Naruto pilihan.

Naruto menatap sengit pemuda di depannya. "Meskipun posisi ku _bottom_ tapi aku masih lelaki, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pikir harga diriku akan mengijinkan ku berlaku layaknya seorang wanita, hah! Yang bisa berdiam diri di rumah dan hanya berpangku tangan padamu! Nikahi saja salah satu tetangga mu itu. Aku yakin mereka akan bisa menjadi **wanita** idaman mu."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Naruto." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Ini juga demi kebaikan kita." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap seluruh wajahnya. Memegang erat jas di tangannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto dengan intonasi pelan. "aku lelah. Kau selalu saja membenarkan segala sesuatu berdasarkan dirimu sendiri. Keegoisan mu benar-benar menyiksa ku. Aku lelah, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya. Memandang _sapphire_ yang menekuri lantai. "Kau bilang kau lelah? Baik. Kita akhiri saja jika begitu. Aku juga sudah lelah selalu kau buat khawatir dan cemburu setiap waktu." Balas Sasuke tegas.

Naruto segera menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah _stoic_. Menatap Naruto seolah dia baru saja mengatakan ' _Naruto kau sangat tampan, pergilah tidur._ ' Tidak ada kilatan mata sesal diwajahnya.

Naruto mengepalkan jemari hingga mencengkeram kuat jas ditangannya. "Aku tahu dari dulu kau memang ingin terbebas dari ku. Akhirnya kau mengatakannya." Respon Naruto dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Tepat saat Naruto berbalik menuju pintu, air mata dengan nakal membasahi pipi tan Naruto. Dengan langkah tergesa Naruto membuka pintu kamar, menguncinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka rubah bereekor sembilan yang berukuran besar pemberian Sasuke.

Hingga kini menyisakan Sasuke yang termangu ditempatnya. Menatap kosong pintu kayu ek yang baru saja menelan kekasihnya. Ah tidak! Mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati pintu Naruto. Ingin sekali mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan ' _Maaf aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu_.' Tapi ego Sasuke terlalu besar untuk mengatakannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Memandang kosong ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak sesuai ritmenya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, kedua pipinya telah basah.

.

.

 **SASUNARU FANFICTION**

 **NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict ini milik Vee^^**

.

.

KRING KRING~~~ KRING KRING~~~

Suara berisik jam beker memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan nuansa orange. Sekelebat bayangan pirang menyembul dari balik selimut. Dengan menahan kantuk tangan tan menjulur mendekati jam beker berada.

KLIK

Dan dengan satu tekanan di jemari telunjuknya, suara berisik yang memekakkan telinga telah berhenti. Dengan malas, Naruto menyibak selimutnya. Menatap kearah jendela yang mulai memancarkan cahaya matahari pagi.

Sekali lagi sang Namikaze muda menguap untuk selanjutnya beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Tepat ketika Naruto menyentuh handle pintu, memori tentang pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke semalam kembali berputar.

' _Sudah berakhir ya._ ' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan perasaan ngilu diulu hatinya saat menyadari bahwa kini hubungannya dengan Sasuke telah berakhir.

Naruto menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum ia hembuskan kembali dengan keras. Melihat jam dinding yang semakin mendesaknya untuk segera beraktifitas. Naruto memutar handle pintu dengan pelan dan membukanya.

Dapat ia dengar suara gemericik air dari arah dapur.

' _Sasuke pasti sedang membuat sarapan._ ' Batin Naruto. Wajahnya mulai menyendu.

Mengabaikan perasaan sesak dan ngilu di hatinya, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi dan mengharuskannya melewati meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto dapat melihatnya. Lelaki dengan rambut seleher yang memasang ekspresi datar, sedang sibuk di wastafel. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa sadar. Mengamati sosok pemuda yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Kulit putihnya, rambut raven dan iris onyx yang mempesona. Semua itu, bukan miliknya lagi. Sedikit ada rasa penyesalan dalam benak Naruto karena keegoisan yang memisahkan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto." Sapa sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" _O-ohayou_ Sasuke." Balas Naruto kikuk dan salah tingkah.

Melihat kekikukan kekasihnya membuat Sasuke gemas dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Melepas sarung tangan plastik yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Naruto nampak semakin kikuk melihat gelagat **mantan** kekasihnya.

Sasuke kini berada tepat didepan Naruto. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk seorang **mantan kekasih**. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah mundur selangkah. Namun hal itu sia-sia saat Sasuke dengan kecepatan tangannya meraih pinggang Naruto dan mempertemukan dua belahan bibir mereka berdua.

Bukan sebuah ciuman panjang. Hanya menyesap dan mengecup dalam.

" _Morning kiss_ " kata Sasuke saat melihat tatapan protes dari kekasihnya.

Naruto segera mendorong kuat dada Sasuke hingga membuatnya terlepas dari rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?!" desis Naruto tak suka.

"Bukankah sudah ku jawab, _Baka-Dobe_! _Morning kiss_. Bukankah aku sudah biasa memberi mu ciuman selamat pagi, hn?" Balas Sasuke datar dan ingin menyentuh pipi Naruto.

PLAK

Naruto segera menampik uluran tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto pelan yang dibalas gumaman sang Uchiha. " _We just broke up_. Ku harap kau tak melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi lagi." Lanjut Naruto dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sasuke, mengepalkan jemari yang tadi ditampik kasar oleh Naruto.

Iris onyx-nya menatap tajam punggung kecil yang mulai hilang ditelan daun pintu.

"Naruto." Gumam sang Uchiha lirih. Merasakan perasaan sesak dan ngilu dihatinya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari-hari sibuk selalu dilewati Naruto. Pekerjaannya sebagai ketua editor sebuah majalah membuatnya kualahan setiap kali majalah akan tayang. Kreatifitas Naruto dituntut untuk selalu ada. Seperti sekarang ketika rubrik pembahasan masalah remaja belum juga terisi. Dikarenakan semua artikel yang diajukan kepadanya tidak ada yang menarik perhatian sang sulung Namikaze. Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana caranya hari ini harus sudah memiliki tema.

Sebenarnya bukan kewajiban Naruto untuk berpikir. Itu adalah tugas Ino yang mengurusi rubrik pembahasan masalah remaja dan zodiak. Tapi karena berada di tim yang sama, Naruto tidak ingin majalah ini menjadi turun pamor dengan majalah-majalah yang lain. Persaingan saat ini sungguh ketat.

"Rileks sedikit, Naru." Sebuah suara yang sangat dihafal oleh Naruto terdengar dari samping kanannya. Dia adalah Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berfikir." Balas Naruto malas dan melihat sekilas ke arah komputer Sai yang menampilkan desain kartun buatan Sai.

"Sai," panggil Naruto masih dengan mengamati kegiatan Sai.

Sai pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Menandakan bahwa fokusnya kepada Naruto saat ini meskipun tangannya masih saja bergerak aktif mendesain kartun didepannya. Sai cukup hafal kebiasaan rekan kerjanya yang akan memanggil namanya untuk diajak berdiskusi.

"Menurut mu, apakah tidak masalah jika sudah putus tapi masih tinggal bersama?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

Sai menghentikan senyumnya dan memasang wajah berfikir. Satu tangannya yang tadi aktif memegang _mouse_ kini beralih memegang dagunya.

"Kurasa itu bukan sebuah masalah, Naruto-kun. Jika sudah berpisah, tetap bisa menjadi _roommate_ kan? Yang terpenting biaya sewa apartemennya masih tetap ringan karena ditanggung berdua." Tanggap Sai dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Begitukah?" ragu Naruto. "Tapi, bukankah sedikit aneh jika tinggal bersama mantan kekasih?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih belum puas dengan argumen Sai.

Sai tersenyum menggoda namun tidak disadari oleh Naruto yang masih memandang lurus layar komputer Sai.

"Jika Naruto-kun merasa tidak nyaman lagi tinggal bersama Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun boleh tinggal bersama ku. Kita bisa menyewa apartemen baru dengan dua kamar. Tapi kalau Naruto-kun mau tinggal sekamar denganku, aku akan semakin senang. Naruto-kun tidak perlu membayar sewa." Tawar Sai masih dengan senyum menggoda.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mencerna tawaran Sai yang tidak buruk juga baginya. Sebelum ia tersadar bahwa-

"Hieee! Apa maksud mu, _Baka_ -Sai?!" Naruto mendelik horor kearah Sai.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun sudah tidak bersama Sasuke-san lagi?" tanya Sai dengan intonasi kelewat _innocent_ bagi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah delikan kesal kearah Sai dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap layar komputernya sendiri.

Naruto termenung sesaat. "Itu, hanya terlintas saja di otak ku." Suara Naruto lirih yang hanya dibalas tatapan penasaran Sai. "Itu.. tema untuk rubrik remaja kali ini, Sai. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Seru Naruto di awal kalimat dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tanya beserta senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan di mata Sai.

"Hm, itu tidak buruk juga, Naruto-kun." Balas Sai dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak lagi tersenyum walaupun senyum palsu. Sai sangat membenci senyum palsu Naruto.

" _Souka_. Yosha! Aku akan memberitahukan ini ke Ino-chan dulu. _Jaa ne_ , Sai." Pamit Naruto dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Sai mengamati semua gerak-gerik dari Naruto. Mulai saat Naruto beranjak dari kursi hingga kini punggung naruto berjalan menjauh dan melewati beberapa staff lainnya. Sai bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto terus mengumbar senyum palsu.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden putusnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat ini sang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang tajam jam dinding yang berdetak sangat keras. Seolah mencemooh Sasuke yang sedang kesepian.

Sasuke membenci ini. Sasuke membenci rasa sepi karena tidak hadirnya sosok yang biasa mengisi hatinya. Sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah. Pemuda yang berhasil menjadi mentari di tengah gelapnya dunia Sasuke.

Onyx kelam Sasuke kembali bergulir memandang _smartphone_ yang tergeletak apik di meja. Dengan kesal Sasuke meremat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Perasaan sesak secara tiba-tiba merasuk dalam hatinya.

"Dimana kau, Naruto?" Gumam Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut bisikan. Wajahnya sungguh menampilkan perasaan depresi yang sangat terlihat. Sasuke meninju kecil sofa orange yang kini ia duduki. Berharap dengan pelampiasannya, Sasuke bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sesak di hatinya.

Tit Tit Tit Tit

Suara mesin akses kontrol pintu berbunyi nyaring dari ruang tamu, menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang memasukkan password.

Dengan segera Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Setengah berlari menuju ke arah pintu. Dalam hati bergumam semoga yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang selama dua hari ini ditunggunya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara marah, senang dan gelisah, Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Menanti pintu terbuka lebar.

Ceklek

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok pemuda berwajah lesu memasuki apartemen.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Merasakan rindu yang begitu membuncah hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Terus dipandanginya pemuda yang kini sedang melepaskan alas sepatu dan belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Atau, berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke segera menepis pemikiran terakhirnya. Dirinya cukup tinggi dan besar untuk diabaikan.

"Okaeri, Naruto." Sapa suara baritone saat Naruto baru saja berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Tadaima." Jawab Naruto masih dengan wajah lesu. Berjalan lurus tak menghiraukan pemuda raven yang sepertinya sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

"Darimana saja? Dua hari kamu tidak pulang, Dobe." Tanya Sasuke yang tidak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto melirik sinis Sasuke yang berada di ujung counter dapur. Tempat Naruto kini yang sedang mengambil minum.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu, Uchiha-san. Kita hanya roommate saat ini. Kuharap Uchiha-san menghargai privasi ku juga." Ujar Naruto santai setelah meneguk segelas air putih. "Aku hanya akan tinggal disini selama masa sewa ku habis. Dan itu dua bulan lagi. Harap Uchiha-san mau berkerjasama untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing." Senyum simpul diberikan Naruto seusai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dada Naruto sesak.

' _Sial! Padahal aku sudah berlatih selama dua hari untuk siap menghadapi ini. Kenapa suaraku masih saja bergetar?! Ck, sial!_ ' Batin Naruto merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

"Bisa kau menghentikan omong kosong ini, _Usuratonkachi_! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai semua ini? Berpisah dengan ku, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, huh?" Sasuke merasa meradang melihat wajah Naruto yang berpura-pura tegar.

"Kenapa tidak?!" Tantang Naruto balik dan menatap tajam onyx yang kini juga menatapnya. " _We just broke up_ , Sasuke! Dan itu adalah keputusanmu diawal. Aku tidak masalah jika kita harus berakhir. Kurasa itu yang terbaik." Lanjut Naruto denga mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mudah sekali mulutnya mengatakan hal yamg berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan langkah perlahan dan pasti, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang mulai berjalan mundur.

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan terdengar saat Sasuke mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga terhimpit dinding dibelakangnya.

Dengan rakus Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibir pink yang sudah dua hari ini tak disapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Seru Naruto dan mulai berontak dari cekalan Sasuke.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke lembut tepat didepan bibir Naruto. "Aku adalah mantan kekasih Namikaze Naruto. Dan aku akan membuat Namikaze Naruto kembali jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali mengecup dalam bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat pipi Naruto tanpa sadar memanas.

"Hentikan semua ini, Uchiha-san!" Seru Naruto saat mulai tersadar akan statud mereka saat ini.

"Kau bisa memulai memanggil ku dengan Sasuke. Jika kau memanggilku dengan margaku lagi, itu berarti kau memberi ku tiket untuk melahap mu." Seringai Sasuke.

"Berapa kali kau memanggil margaku, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan gerakan seduktif.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dengan gerakan brutal mencoba terlepas dari cekalan Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE! _WE JUST BROKE UP, TTEBAYO_!" jerit Naruto.

" _Like hell if i care._ " Bisik Sasuke yang mulai mengecupi leher Naruto.

" _YADAAAA_!" Suara cempreng Naruto menggema keras saat Sasuke mulai memikulnya di bahu dan berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
